Ninja Turned Pirate!
by Missing Zero
Summary: Crossover with Pirates of the Caribbean. After Shen disappeared from the Akatsuki and the Ninja Lands, he returned four years later on a ship from the sea to the east of The Land of Waves, as a Pirate! I changed the years from two to four, makes more sens
1. Return of the Dragon!

Ninja Turned Pirate!

Chapter 1: Return of the Dragon!

Summary: Shen disappeared from the eyes of an ANBU unit four years ago. After leaving the Akatsuki, Shen simply disappeared from the face of the Ninja Lands! But what they didn't know, was a another type of world living beyond the boundaries of the Ninja Lands! Crossover with Pirates of the Caribbean. Shen is twenty two years old. I change the years from two to four, makes more sense that way.

* * *

The calm waves were washing against the docks of The Village Hidden in the Mist. Out on the sea, there was a ship coming in, and on top of the sails was a man about in his twenties standing on the wooden post that the sail hung from. 

He had a black coat and on the left shoulder was a design of a dragon, a sword on his belt, but it wasn't a katana, it was a thin sword that many sailors used in the vast seas to the east of the ninja countries, a black vest under his coat, and white shirt under his vest, black pants along with black boots and also on his belt, he had two weapons called a matchlock pistols, a type of weapon that was foreign to the Ninja Lands, and a triangle hat. (Watch Pirates of the Carribean)

He was looking at the Village with a smirk. "Oi! Ya lazy bum! Get down here and help us!" shouted one of the sailors. The man looked down and grabbed a rope and jumped down, using the rope to slow his decent to the deck. On the deck the man help the crew get ready for docking on the Village's dock.

When the ship had docked, everyone on the boat got off and went to the bar...expect for a certain man with a smirk on his face as he walked out of the village and out of the country. The man made his way across the 'Great Naruto Bridge' and into The Land of Fire.

He walked in the forest, for how long he didn't keep track, because he was busy drinking a liquid called 'rum.' Above his right wrist on his arm was a tattoo of a dragon surrounding a ship, after he took a sip of his drink he continued towards his destination: The center of the Land of Fire, Konoha.

Why he was going to Konoha? Only he knew that as he took another sip of rum and walked to the gates of one of the strongest villages in the land. With the gates opened, he walked right in and the smirk still on his face.

The first place he walked to was the center of the village, there he decided to go 'talk' to the Hokage about some 'business.' One the way to the tower, however, a sudden kunai whizzed passed him and stuck into the building to the side of him.

"What the?" The man asked when he heard. **"Dynamic..." **then and there he knew what was coming, so he said, "Oh no." as he turned he saw a person in a green jumpsuit with his foot coming to his face! **"Entry!!" **The person finished as he connect his foot with the man's face!

The force of the hit sent the man flying off his feet and sliding back to the building and his hat flew off! "Lee! What are you doing?!" shouted a person in robes and with white eyes.

"I'm sorry Neji, but this person seem suspicious so I had to stop him!" shouted Lee with fires in his eyes!

"That doesn't give you the right to go kicking heads off of people just walking!" Neji shouted as the man came to.

"What the heck that for?" the man asked as he rubbed his head, "And where my hat?"

"Sorry for my...!!!" Neji started to say, but then his and Lee was in shock when they saw that the man was the missing S-ranked criminal, Shen Hashigane!!

"YOU!!" Lee and Neji shouted at the same time and pointed fingers at Shen!

"Oh, hey Neji, Lee. It's been awhile." Shen said like he wasn't a S-ranked criminal!

"That's all you have to say!?! You're an S-ranked Criminal! You've betrayed our village, joined the Akatsuki, and disappeared four years ago! Where you been!?" Neji shouted.

"Sailing." Shen answered simply as he put his hat back on and dust off his pants and coat.

"Is that- wait, wait, wait! Sailing!?" Lee and Neji shouted at the same time confused.

"Aye, now stop yelling, I have to go somewhere." Shen said and begin to walk away, but Neji and Lee grabbed him by the shoulders and started to drag him to the Hokage's tower.

"Yeah, your going somewhere... To Lord Hokage's office. Then to Prison!" Neji shouted, but then he and Lee heard what sounded like chains rattling. They turn around and saw that Shen wasn't in their hands, but now Neji's and Lee's hands were chained together by shackles!

"I may have been gone awhile, but I still got my ninja moves." Shen said from the top of a building drinking from his rum bottle, "Ta! I got to go, have fun being chain together!" Shen said as waved his hand from his head and walked out of sight!

"_NO!!! Being chained to Lee, this is a nightmare!!" _Neji shouted in his head as he tried to get the shackles off desperately! Lee on the other hand didn't really mind being chained and jumped to the roof, dragging Neji to find that Shen was gone!

"Darn! Where did he go?!" Lee shouted to Neji, but Neji was preoccupied with getting the shackles off! "I know! Let's go tell everyone about Shen, so they can help us!" Lee shouted and ran off to the training fields that they were supposed to meet the rest of the Rookie 12. But Neji wasn't so thrilled about going to in front of his friends and letting them see he was chained with Lee!

* * *

_At said Training Field..._

The rest of the Rookie 12 were waiting for Neji and Lee to arrive so they could have a day for old times sake. Everyone was there, including Sasuke who returned after Naruto and him defeated Orochimaru and ended the Sound village.

Life at Konoha was now peaceful, Naruto realized Hinata's feelings and now there were boyfriend and girlfriend and so was Sasuke and Sakura. All of them were Chunins besides Neji, who was a Jounin at the age of sixteen. Everyone was now twenty (Except for Team Gai who is twenty one) and they were training for when the Jounin Exams came by.

However, somethings never change because..."Argh! Where are they!?" Naruto was still impatient as ever. "C-calm down Na-Naruto." Hinata said still with her studdering "I-I sure that there co-coming right now."

"MY FRIENDS!!!" came Lee's booming voice!

"Speak of the devil." Shikamaru said as Lee was running with his left arm back and something behind him.

"What is he dragging?" Ino asked.

"Correction, it's who is he dragging." Shikamaru corrected, "And it looks like Neji."

"NEJI!?!" Everyone shouted as Lee came closer to view and they saw Neji chained to Lee! At no one said until, Naruto, Kiba, and Choji bursted into laughter!

"Ah ha ha hah ha! Wh-what hap-happened to you two!?" Kiba manage to get out as he continue laughing.

"Shut up!" Neji shouted but no one stopped laughing and then they had to wait awhile for Naruto, Kiba and Choji to stop laughing.

"Okay, now that's out of the way, why are you two late?" Sasuke asked.

"And why are you two chained?" Sakura added.

"Because of one person." Neji said and he stay silent for a few second then finally said. "Shen Hashigane." that name froze everyone.

"What do you mean Shen!?" Naruto shouted, "He disappeared four years ago!"

"Disappeared to sailing, apparently." Lee added.

"SAILING?!?!?!" Everyone shouted and Neji and Lee nodded.

"So then." Shikamaru said getting over his shock, "Where should we look?"

"I think we should spilt up and search the village from top to bottom!" Naruto shouted, and surprising everyone agreed.

"That, for once is a good idea. We've have no idea what Shen does now and can be anywhere." Sasuke pointed out.

"Okay, but first before we can do anything...SOMEONE GET THIS OFF OF US!!!" Neji shouted as he pointed to the shackles.

So to get the shackles off, the ninjas used their training and picked the locks on the shackles and the shackles fell to the ground as Neji and Lee rubbed their wrist that was chained. "Okay then, let's go!" Neji shouted and everyone jumped off to find their S ranked criminal 'friend' Shen Hashigane.

Unfortunately, every time that anyone got somewhere, it turns out that they always missed Shen coming out of buildings without them even knowing!

Finally, Shen step into the same bar that he started a bar brawl long ago (Read Dragon of the Mist, Chapter 11: Drunken Fury) and entered, there he saw one a foreign sailor that was drunk and making problems with the other people, Shen at first started to ignore him and sat at the counter and ordered his 'old' drink, sake.

Unknown to Shen, the Rookie 12 was outside of the bar, because Naruto called all of them and said that he found Shen! It was actually a hunch because he thought Shen would be in their because this is where he remembers Shen starting a bar brawl!

"Naruto, that was over seven years ago." Sasuke said after Naruto explained why he called them all, "I seriously doubt that he's going to be here."

"No harm in trying. Who knows? Naruto might be right." Shikamaru said and everyone agreed and walked up the stairs and was about to enter when they heard.

"Y-Y-Y-You're C-C-C-Ca-Captain Sh-Sh-Sh-Shen Hashigane!! The Pirate Lord of the Unknown Sea!!" a terrified voice shouted from the inside, shocking the Rookie 12!

"Pi-Pirate Lord???" All of them said out-loud as they saw a man ran burst out of the bar at high speeds and ran for the exit of the village!

"Shen? A Pirate Lord?" Sakura said in disbelief.

"I always figured that Shen would get a title like that." said Shikamaru.

"I didn't even know that Pirates _have _lords!" Kiba said in surprise.

"Well we'll never know if Shen gets away, so we might as well capture him and get that information from him himself." Neji said as they entered the door!

* * *

Before the Rookie 12 entered... 

The foreign sailor kept making trouble and it pissed Shen, so he got out of his seat and walked towards the obnoxious sailor.

While the sailor was blabbing, Shen walked up from behind and tapped his shoulder. "Hey can you shut up? There are some people trying to enjoy the bar." Shen said and the sailor got mad.

"Oh, yeah?" the sailor began to say "Or else what?"sailor said and turn around only to have one of Shen's matchlock guns at his throat!

"Or else, I'll pull this trigger and sent you to the afterlife." Shen said as he cocked his gun, "Consider yourself lucky that we're not on the ocean, because now I can't you to Davy Jones' Locker." Shen said as the sailor started to sweat profusely!

The sailor started to stammer as Shen looked at him with no hesitation. "...I fell merciful today. So get your sorry carcass back to the sea and pray that I don't find you." Shen said as he put his gun back on his belt and the sailor bolted for the door!

"Now that's better." Shen said aloud and went back to his seat and then he heard voices coming from out the door and he recognized the voices, they belonged to the Rookie 12!

"I better leave now before they catch me." Shen mumble as he got out of his seat and was going to the second floor of the bar, but then the Rookie 12 walked in and he froze in place!

"Uh...Hey there, how you all been the past four years?" Shen asked as he reached into his coat. The Rookie 12 got on guard but then lowered it when they saw that what Shen was reaching for was a bottle of rum.

Shen took of the cork at the top of the bottle and drank from it. "So nothing to say, eh?" Shen said after he took a sip of his rum, "Okay then, deal with this!" Shen shouted as he threw his bottle at a bar goer and it smashed over his head and sparked a bar brawl!

Shen used the distraction to run up the stairs dodging the bar fighters. Neji saw that and jumped to the second floor, blocking wherever Shen was going. "You're not getting away! Not after what you've did!" Neji shouted.

"Really now, just what you think your doing blocking the way that I'm _not _going?" Shen asked and that confused Neji, until he saw Shen run for the glass window and burst out of it!

Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, and Kiba saw that and joined Neji on the second floor and then all five of them jumped out the same window to see Shen running on top the roofs! As soon as they got on the roof, they ran after Shen!

"Get back here Shen!" Kiba shouted as he pulled ahead of everyone.

"Not a chance, Kiba!" Shen shouted back as he reached into his coat and pulled out a small bottle with brown liquid in it, and chucked it over his shoulder, it hit the ground and the liquid spread all over the roof and Kiba ran over the liquid and slipped and slid across the roof and slammed against the side of the wall that was on the edge of the roof, _Hard!_

That took Kiba out of the chase, as Shen jump to the next roof and hoped to get rid of another pursuer, he's gotten away for many chasers before, this won't be any different!

Neji was the next one to close in on Shen; however, Shen was ready! "Your not going anywhere Shen!" Neji shouted but then Shen whipped around and threw a chain with to iron balls on each end at Neji legs, which caused Neji to fly forward at Shen, but Shen side-stepped him and he fell of the roof!

"I'm not going anywhere! But have a nice trip, see ya next fall!" Shen shouted as Neji landed/crashed on a cart with boxes in it! "That gotta hurt..." Shen softly said as he proceed to run away from Sasuke, Lee, and Naruto!

Shen then leapt to the next roof and Lee was right behind him, Shen once again reached into his trusty coat and pulled out a bottle of sake and opened it! When Lee was close enough, Shen threw the bottle at Lee! Lee was fast enough to catch the bottle before it hit his face, but the liquid itself came out of the bottle and in to his mouth! Lee was then instantaneously drunk, and there for out of the chase! Because now he had no intentions to continue chasing Shen.

Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones left in chase as they ran after Shen and Naruto was the next one to take down- I mean catch up! "I got you now Shen!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Shen's arm, but then there was a blur and the sound of metal snapping and now, Naruto was chained to a pipe!

"No you don't. The only thing you've got is that pipe." Shen smirked as he ran away and jumped off the roof and crashed through a window of another building! Sasuke quickly followed after with his kusanagi ready as he jumped through the hole in the window that Shen made, while Naruto was screaming his lungs out, yelling at Sasuke for just leaving and She for chaining him to the pipe!

As soon as Sasuke got inside, he looked around for Shen, then he heard a sword being drawn! He turned around to see Shen stepping out of the shadows with the foreign sword that was on his belt! "Sasuke...It's been awhile." Shen said as he and Sasuke circled each other with their swords.

"So you've been a pirate these past four years?" Sasuke asked as he held his kusanagi with both of his hands.

"Aye, mate. I guess you guys overheard that yellow-spined pathetic excuse for a sailor." Shen said as he held his longsword with his right hand. "So then Sasuke, what are you going to do?" Shen asked but Sasuke didn't answered and held his stance, "I see." Shen said as he thrusts his sword forward a few times but Sasuke blocked each hit.

Sasuke then did a few slashes but Shen parried them and shuffled back with each block. "I suppose you never seen this kind of swordsmanship, right Sasuke?" Shen asked but Sasuke answered by attacking, Shen parried again and went on the offensive with his own slashes and Sasuke barely blocked the hits! Shen kept on attacking with fast strikes and never stood in one place, his footwork was fast and light. Sasuke however, wasn't good with his footwork and usually stood in one place when he wasn't attacking. "Your footwork needs work Sasuke," Shen said as he was circling Sasuke, but Sasuke stood his ground, "You'll never beat me by standing in the same spot." Shen advised, but Sasuke didn't talk and tried to attack but Shen dodged and Sasuke ran into the wall with a shelf over his head and then Shen quickly cut the two legs of the shelf and the shelf and the things on it fell on Sasuke!

"Ta-ta." Shen said as he looked at the pile on Sasuke and sheath his sword back and his belt and ran down the hall and pass a double door and a sudden punch erupted from the door and nailed Shen right in the kisser as he was sent flying off his feet and crashing into the wall!

"Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" Shouted the Hokage, Tsunade! Completely unaware of who she just clobbered, she was standing in place until Sasuke got out of the pile he was in and ran over. "You got him. Good work." Sasuke said as he walked over to Shen, who was knocked out!

"Got who?" Tsunade asked confused, "Shen, Shen Hashigane." Sasuke answered and Tsunade was shocked! "Shen Hashigane?!? The same Shen Hashigane who disappeared four years ago!?" Tsunade shouted and Sasuke nodded, "Shizune!!!" Tsunade shouted and her assistant quickly came running, "Yes Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked, then see saw the hole in the wall and saw Shen in the rubble! "What's he doing here?!" Shizune shouted/asked.

"That's why I called you, get a ANBU squad to take this criminal to Prison!" Tsunade ordered and Shizune got an ANBU squad, which they carried Shen off to the Prison!

* * *

A/N: I got this idea after I watched Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End! This story is going to be about Shen and his travels as a pirate and how he became the Pirate Lord of the Unknown sea. In Pirates, there was nine Pirate Lord, a lord for each sea and the ocean to the east of the Land Of Waves, I call the Unknown sea, so that's why Shen is the tenth Pirate lord. 


	2. Dragon's Tales

Ninja Turned Pirate!

Chapter 2: The Dragon's Tales

Summary: Shen has been captured and was thrown in Konoha's Prision. His old friend Naruto,comes to make Shen get his shackles off him; but instead, he got his Pirate life story! Part of it and also Shen and his escape!

* * *

Shen was leaning against the wall in his cell, while on bed. _"They better not ruin my effects if they value their lives." _Shen thought as he eyed his possessions on the other end of the hall. _"Damn, she still hits like a fricking cannon." _Shen thought as he rubbed his jaw where Tsunade nailed him. 

After nursing his jaw, Shen reached into his back pocket to grab a senbon needle, but it wasn't there. _"They cleaned my pockets, damn them." _Shen thought. Shen then moved his hand next to his ribs, normally where he reach into his coat, but then he remembered that his coat was on the other end of the hall. "Damn habit..." Shen muttered softly. "What habit?" asked a voice, Shen turned his head to see Naruto on the outside of the cell, with half of his shackles on.

"So you had to smash the other part off? You always were impatient." Shen said as Naruto began fuming!

"Shut up! Do you know how hard is it to get this thing off!?" Naruto shouted. "Actually, yes I do."Shen answered. "What?" Naruto got out while in a surprise state.

"Okay then sit down, if I'm explaining this, might as well tell you part of my life for the past four years." Shen said as Naruto grabbed a chair and sat in it.

"Okay then, it all started after a mission with the Akatsuki..." Shen started as he thought back.

* * *

_Flashback, Four years ago, at some place in the Land of Waves, on a cliff..._

Shen was standing in front of that gate that lead to where the other Akatsuki members were at with his giant sword known as the Colossal Blade with a platoon of ninjas charge at him! "Fools. No one passes me, for I am the Dragon of the Akatsuki! Fall victim to my Colossal Blade!" Shen shouted as he swung his Blade around himself and got into a fighting stance!

Shen slaughtered all of the ninjas with ease and was standing in front of the gate with his Colosal Blade in hand and the bodies surrounding him, then the radio on his ear went on. _"__Hey Shen, we're done here. Get to the meeting place at the Land of Lightning, cuz I'm blowing this place sky high! Yeah!__" _Said Deidara over the radio.

"_Wait! You're not going to blow this place up now right?!__"_ Shen heard Tobi shout over the radio.

"_Of course not! I'm not that stupid, you moron! Yeah!__"_ Deidara shouted back.

"Idiots." Shen mumbled when he heard Deidara shout more. Their plan was to take some scrolls by sneaking into the base while Shen was stalling the Wave Ninjas and then blow it to bits with a clay bomb that Deidara would make. And also this was Shen's last mission in the Akatsuki, because he gathered to much attention and had and ANBU unit on him, so he wanted to leave which Leader granted and asked for one more misson. _"__Huh? You still alive? Wait! No! Don't touch that! Dammit! Shen get out of here now!__"_ Deidara shouted over the radio frantically!

"What happened!?" Shen demanded as he pressed the radio to his ear. _"__A survivor set off the timer too early! This place is gonna blow!!!__"_ Deidara yelled as he got off the radio. Shen took off his radio and threw it to the ground in anger, breaking it, "Dammit!!!" Shen yelled as he jumped off, away from the place at high speeds!

Shen got a good distance away before the bomb went off and it shook the entire cliff! Shen was standing near the edge of the cliff when that happened and he had to shield his eyes from the explosion, but then the cliff started to give way and Shen fell to the waves below!

* * *

An Unknown amount of time later... 

Shen was drifting on top a large piece of wood that came from the base that Deidara's bomb blew up. Shen was clinging on the wood, wondering if that's how he was going to die, but then he saw a ship coming at him. This ship was different than the ships he seen, this one looked bigger and it's sails were different.

"Man over board!" Shouted a man from the ship as they cast a rope to Shen and Shen grabbed it and held on as the sailors pulled him up. "Heave!" one of the sailors shouted as he and the crew hulled Shen aboard.

Shen laid on deck with his eyes closed as he heard footsteps coming towards him, he open his eyes and saw a person with weird clothes and he figure it was the captain.

"Who are you and what are you doing floating on the ocean?" the captain asked.

"My name...is not important, and I fell off a cliff." Shen answered.

"You fell off a cliff? It's a miracle that you survive." the captain said as the crew mutter some words.

"So where are you going?" Shen asked the captain.

"Singapore." the captain simply answered.

"Singapore?" Shen asked confusedly.

"Aye. Singapore." the captain said again as he tried his back and shouted orders to the crew. Shen decided not to talk because he didn't think that the situation was best suited for talking and he was also curious about this 'Singapore.'

After about a few days of sailing, the ship was finally at Singapore. The entire time that Shen was on the ship, he was just sitting in the crow's nest. (The place all the way at the top of the ship's main mast) When the crew began to unload their cargo, Shen leaped from the crow's nest and walked on to the town that was standing on bamboos.

Shen saw that the town was like a slum, or the part that he was in anyway. As he walked on the planks of town, he bumped into a man with his beard into tails, a triangle hat, and some kind of decorations in his hair. "Sorry mate." the man said as he walked off...Weirdly.

Shen was suspicious, as he walked some more before deciding to check his pockets, only to find that whatever that was in his pockets was gone! (Although he only have crap in there to prevent losing important things) "That low-life!" Shen shouted as he turned back to look for the man, but he was gone, just like whatever was in his pockets.

"Dammit. I got to keep my eyes peeled." Shen said to himself as he continued walking on the planks. Shen then walked into a crowded area and saw what seemed to be a hideout as he walked as a bathhouse. But he decided to ignore it for now, until he finds out if he needs to go in there.

As he waded through the crowd, Shen came across a tavern, since a tavern is the best place to gather information, Shen went in and sat down on a table to listen in on any conversation that would provide useful. After a while Shen finally heard the name 'Sao Feng' and also heard that he controls this town.

Deciding that it's best to avoid Sao Feng...for now, Shen left the bar and went towards the docks. Shen walked along the docks looking at the boats, what he didn't know was that he was walking into a restricted area and several guys in red coats came up behind him and grabbed him!

"What the hell!? What''s going on?!" Shen shouted.

"You've trespassed on a English dock." Said one of the red coats.

"I didn't know!" Shen protested, but the red coats then brought out shackles and slapped them on Shen as they hauled him to their ship and threw him in the brig! "Damn those bastards." Shen said sort of loud.

"Aye mate. Those fellows aren't really the ones to negotiate with." said the man that was in the brig as well.

"Who are you?" Shen asked then he realized that it was the same man who pick-pocket him! "Hey, you're that guy who stole from me earlier!" Shen shouted as he looked at the man from his cell to the man's across him.

"Really? I don't recall that." the man said innocently, but Shen didn't buy that. Obviously, this man was playing stupid. Decided that accusing that man further wouldn't get him anywhere,

Shen decided to give up on it, because all he took was crap.

"So then, what's your name?" Shen asked, the man then got up from his wooden bed and stood up straight.

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow." The man said with great pride.

"Jack Sparrow?" Shen said puzzled.

"CAPTAIN. Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected emphasizing Captain.

"Okay then _Captain _Jack, how did you get into this situation?" Shen asked.

"Unlike you mate, I am also a wanted man by those men in red. I am a pirate after all." Jack said again with pride.

"I see, well I hope you enjoy rotting in here." Shen said as he pulled out a senbon needle.

"Just what are you going to accomplish with a needle?" Jack asked as Shen picked the lock and his cell door slowly swung open.

"This." Shen said as he walked out of his cell, "Later." Shen said as he was about to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait! Can you a good boy and let me out as well?" Jack pleaded, Shen heard that so, he turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

"First off two things, One: I'm not a boy, I'm eighteen. And two: Why should I?" Shen asked.

"Well mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, so you could part of my crew and live the life of freedom on the ocean." Jack offered.

"No thanks, I already have freedom." Shen said as he turn to leave.

"Your not from around here are you?" Jack asked and Shen stopped in his tracks and turn his head to Jack over his shoulder.

"Of course not, I can see that neither are you." Shen replied back.

"That's not I meant. I'm guessing that you just came from your first trip on the ocean and now you are in a new world to you with no idea whatsoever to expect, and you want to know. Savvy?" Jack explained as he left Shen speechless and in shock. He didn't see that coming, being read like a book by a complete stranger!

"How do you know all of that?" Shen asked still in shock.

"Weren't you listening? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said agin with pride in saying his own name.

"So if I release you, you will teach me?" Shen asked.

"Of course mate, you'll be my first mate for as long as I can teach you about the seas." Jack said as he stuck his hand out of his cell, "Do we have an accord?" Jack asked as Shen looked at him puzzled, "Do we have deal?" Jack clarified and Shen went "Oh."

"Deal." Shen said as he shook Jack's hand and took out his senbon needle and picked the lock on Jack's door. "Let's get outta here." Shen said.

"Not without my effects!" Jack said as he raced off to the grab his things that was hanging on the wall.

"So what's the plan?" Shen asked as they crept to the deck.

"We are going to commandeer this ship and leave Singapore." Jack explained as they got to the deck to see only two guards patrolling the deck, "Here's the plan, you take out the guard on the right and I'll take out the one on left." Jack planned and both of them moved to action.

Shen quickly moved behind the back of his guard, grabbed his shoulders and flung over the side of the ship into the water. Of course the splash and screams of his partner, the other guard ran to see what happened, just before the guard came, Shen dived behind some barrels and crawl in a better hiding position. While the guard looked over the side to see what happen, he saw his partner floating in the water "What happened?!" he asked "I don't know!" his partner responds so he goes to the opening in the side to pull up his partner with a rope, but Jack quickly ran up and kicked the guard in the rear and the guard fell into the water as well!

Now that those guards were out of the way momentarily, Shen and Jack quickly got the boat ready for a voyage, they untied the ship from the dock, kicked off the plank linking the ship to the docks (After both of them got on) and lowered the sails. (Which took awhile) But they finished, they saw the rest of the red coats returning!

"Shit! Jack we have to get out of here now!" Shen shouted from the bow to the stern of the ship, suddenly he heard' poof' noises then the railing of the ship started to 'explode.' The reds shoot their weapons while kneeling. To avoid being killed, Shen crouched down and slowing proceeded to Jack at the helm. The ship moved out of the docks with guns (The name still unknown to Shen) still firing until they was out of range.

"What the hell where those?" Shen asked as he got to his feet.

"Guns mate, the most powerful weapon from afar." Jack send as he manned the helm steering the ship, "Why don't go see what in the cargo, you might find something useful.' Jack advised as Shen went below deck and searched the ship for anything.

Shen found several things, a few matchlock guns, a few swords, and some clothes. He put on a black coat over a white pirate shirt (Don't what they are called) with a black vest over the shirt and under the coat, a black pants with black boots. He then looked at the weapons that he could choose from, he then picked two matchlocks pistols and one longsword. Now in his new attire, Shen returns to the deck

"Well mate, I have to say, you look like an entirely different person." Jack said while steering the ship. "By the way, I didn't get your name." Jack said.

"My name is Shen Hashigane." Shen introduced himself as he walked up to the back of the ship with Jack. "By the way, where are we heading?"

"We are heading to a nearby port to find a crew. We can't sail the sea with just the two of us." Jack explained as the ship sailed on the sea to the evening sun.

* * *

"...And that's how I started my life as a pirate." Shen finished telling his story from his cell with Naruto really interested. 

"Wow! That was cool come on, what's next!?" Naruto shouted like five year old waiting for the next part of the story.

"I said I'd tell you _part _of my life. And for you question about the shackles, I'd been in them plenty of times after that." Shen explained which caused Naruto to pout.

"Aw come on! Tell me more!" Naruto begged.

"Okay, but! First can you give me my coat?" Shen asked, his intentions was once when he gets his coat and Naruto leaves, he would get a hidden senbon that he had in his coat a escape. And he knew that Naruto was that kind of idiot to give him his coat even after he said how escaped in his story.

"Okay!" Naruto said as he got up from his chair and went across the hall and grab Shen coat and came back with it.

"_Sucker." _Shen thought as Naruto was going to handed it to him but then Naruto was clobbered. Big time.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs after she nailed Naruto in the head. "What are you doing?!"

"I was just giving Shen's coat back!" Naruto answered.

"Why?" Sakura asked. "Because he'd tell me more about his pirate life!" Naruto answered and Sakura and Shen was silent. _"Still an idiot."_ Shen thought and Sakura started yelling at Naruto for being such an idiot. During the shouting, Shen noticed that his coat was close enough to reach in, so he reach into the right sleeve and pulled out one needle and slip it into his back pocket while Sakura yelled Naruto's ears off.

After the lecture from Sakura, she haul Naruto by the collar out of the prison. When the coast was clear, Shen took his trusty needle out and went to the door of the cell and picked the lock, that took awhile, then Shen picked up his coat from the ground, dust it off and put it on and then retrieved his other 'effects.' And getting his sword, guns, hat, and most importantly: rum, Shen went up the stair that lead to cell and peered out of the door. He saw one ANBU guard and figured that there was another ANBU on the other side of the door.

Shen then began thinking a great escape. He thought and thought and thought, until he got something! Shen grabbed a bomb from his coat and lit it on one of the torches that was on the wall then toss it down the stair and stood where the door hit the wall. Few seconds and then the bomb went off and just like Shen thought the ANBUs burst from the door and ran to see what happened. Of course the door slammed into Shen, but the ANBUs didn't notice and ran straight down.

Shen push the door off of him and held nose, _"That hurt!" _Shen thought, but then ran out the door, he then was in a square room with nothing in it with a another stair going up across the room, he ran up it and opened the door. He was now in a big hall with many doors on the sides and another stairs at the end. Shen ran up the stairs and another door, he opened it and saw that he was in the Hokage's tower!

"Okay then, if remember correctly, the exit is..." Shen said to himself as he waved his index finger back and forward and pointed to his left "...that way." Shen said to himself and ran off in that direction. Indeed that way was the exit, but what Shen failed to notice was that so was the Hokage's office!

No knew that Shen escaped because the prison's walls were too thick for the sounds of the explosion for anyone to hear. Tsunade was in her office doing a Kage's worse enemy, paperwork. "Stupid paperwork!" Tsunade shouted as he did the paperwork. She decided to take a break so she took out a sake bottle and opened it. Just before she took a sip, Shen ran in front of the door with his head facing her and both of them froze!

"_Aw Bloodly Hell! How could I forget that Tsunade's office was this way?!?!" _Shen thought as he laugh nervously "Heh heh, Hello Tsunade." Shen said as he took slow steps away from the door.

"YOU!!!" Tsunade shouted and Shen bolted from the office as Tsunade's voice boomed throughout the building! Shen ran to the hole that he left when he crashed through the window and he jumped out, landed on the ground and ran! Shen was running the fastest he could, he was running so fast that he had to hold on to his hat! People was looking at him weirdly because of the way how he ran and his clothing, they did not yet know that he was a escaped criminal!

Shen made a sharp turn and almost lost his balance and nearly crashed, but he regained his balance and raced to the one place he hoped was safe enough to hide, his old training ground.


	3. Dragon's Tales: Take Two

Ninja Turned Pirate!

Chapter 3: Dragon's Tales: Take two

Summary: After Shen escaped from prison, he heads to his old training spot hoping that it will be safe. It is and once there he then starts thinking back on his adventures on the seas.

* * *

Shen raced through the forest to his old training spot that he used when he was still in Konoha and he hoped that no one used it ever since. Lucky for him, it didn't look like anyone has been there for years. "This place brings back memories." Shen said to himself as he looked at his training spot then he walked to his favorite tree that he slept in back then. 

"_That story that I told Naruto, that also brought back memories." _Shen thought as he thought back on his journey with Jack.

* * *

_Flashback, Three years ago on Tortuga..._

Shen traveled with Jack for about a year and a half and he's already mostly learned everything off of Jack, Swashbuckling, (Pirate sword fighting) Matchlocks guns, Liar's dice, how to man a ship, how to 'commandeer' a ship, the Pirate's Code, Shipwreck Cove, the nine Pirates Lords, (along with himself) how to navigate the seas and a map of current info on the continents, _His ship _the 'Black Pearl,' and mostly importantly: drinking rum! The thing he didn't take up, was fooling around with women, that was never a good idea.

Now they was at Tortuga, with a crew and a ship. But now was the time that Shen thought he was ready to set off on his own and was going to find his own crew on Tortuga and steal er..commandeer a ship at the docks like he and Jack did so long ago to Singapore.

"Are you sure you want to set off on your own mate?" Jack asked as Shen walked off his ship that he commandeer from the unsuspecting Royal Navy of England.

"Yes, I believe I'm ready, captain." Shen replied as he stepped on the dock.

"I see, then let me treat you to rum." Jack offered as he followed Shen to the dock. Unable to refuse rum, Shen accepted the offer and both of them headed to a nearby bar. (Leaving the crew on the ship)

When Jack and Shen got to the bar, it was already engulfed in a bar brawl. Every single time that Jack and Shen stopped to have a drink in that bar, it always seem to be in a bar brawl! Jack made his way to the counter while Shen went to a table, but there wasn't any free.

"Where to sit, where to sit, where to sit?" Shen muttered to himself, but then out of the blue, there was one guy sitting at a table drinking rum and then he was tackled off his seat by another bar goer. "Ah! Perfect." Shen said as he walked over to the table, because it didn't look like that the guy was coming back anytime soon.

After Shen sat down, Jack came back with two cups of rum. "Thanks Jack." Shen said as Jack handed him his cup and drank it. "It's going to be awhile before we can do this again." Shen said after he put his drink down on the table.

"So what are you going to do next, now that you're going to be a captain?" Jack asked as he drank his rum.

"I'm probably going to get a crew and raise hell on the sea near my homeland." Shen answered and then Jack notice something.

"Come to think of it, you didn't exactly say where you came from. So tell old Jack, where exactly do you come from?" Jack asked Shen but Shen just looked at him.

"That for me to know and for you to find out." Shen said plainly as he took another sip of his rum.

"Oh come on, I taught you everything you know about the sea." Jack said trying to persuade Shen to tell him his homeland.

"Yes indeed, and you also taught me the importance of information." Shen answered with his arms crossed, "But I will tell you this, my homeland doesn't need the troubles that the East India Trading Company brings." Shen explained.

"Fair enough." Jack said as he took a swing of rum and so did Shen. The two began to drink until it became late, surpisingly, neither of them were drunk! "I guess, we should go our seperate ways then. Hopfully will meet each other later." Jack said as he grabbed his cup, "Until then, Take what you can..." Jack started as he lifted his cup. "Give nothing back!" Shen finished as he slammed his cup against Jack's and they both downed their drinks.

Jack and Shen left the tavern and then when seperate ways. Shen first objective was to find a crew, which took little time because Shen was already know as a firece fighter and many joined him. Next objective was to commadeer a ship, and just so happens that one pirate crew left there ship in the bay. Deciding that he could use a few more hands Shen went aboard.

"Eh! Who yer?!" Shouted one of the pirates on board as the other pirates surrounded him. "Me? I'm just one man just exploring this ship, it's really nice." Shen said as he looked at the ship.

"Hey wait a minute! That's Shen Hashigane, that kid who was with Jack Sparrow!" Shouted one of the crew. "CAPTAIN. Jack Sparrow." Shen corrected and all of them glared at him.

"You know, I bet that reward on his head must be worth a lot of shiny pennies. I say we take him to EITC (East India Trading Company)!" Shouted one of the crewmen, it was true, Shen did had a bounty on his head, traveling with a guy that has one of the biggest bounties on the sea, rubbed off as Shen help Jack rob EITC's ships and also busted him (and sometime himself) out of jail. However his bounty completely paled before Jack's for his is only 1/10th of Jack's. (If you realy want to know, Shen has 1000 on his head and Jack has about 10,001 on his head. I am NOT kidding! I saw this info on wikipedia)

"Maybe, and maybe you might get thrown in the dungeon and and rot in there with no money, or you can come with me to the Unknown sea and raid on the EITC's ships that are trying to settle there." Shen explained, the crew looked at each other for a second and then turned back to Shen "We're in!" They shouted, their old captain was a pain in the ass and they weren't going to take it anymore!

Shen smiled as he went to the side of the ship and whistled for the rest of his crew, and soon enough the rest of Shen's crew came on board. When the crew was ready, they set off to the Unknown Sea. _'It's been awhile since I been there. I wonder how is everyone is doing?'_ Shen wondered. Shen was the type of person that could never stay on one thing. First he was a cold killer, then he was silent guy with a warm side, then he went back to being a killer for the Akatsuki, and now he was a pirate! But he wasn't going to change from a pirate, he was going to stay a pirate. (He thought)

* * *

_Several Months Later..._

Finally after months of sailing and stopping to supply, Shen and his crew finally came to the Unknown Sea and luck was on their side as they came across a EITC ship! The crew was pumped up, they was waiting for this time ever since Shen told them about stealing from the EITC! "Lower the sails! Get ready to board! Prepare to cut anyone that stands in our way!" Shen order as his crew scrambled. While his crew was scrambling, Shen lifted his right arm ready to unveil his secret weapon, The Cyclone Rune that he still had before he went into the Akatsuki. After focusing enough into his right hand, he thrust it forward and a gust of wind came and propelled his ship forward! Because of his mastary over the wind, Shen was ale to quicken his hip without helping the other ship go faster.

Shen's ship quickly caught up to the EITC's ship and Shen's crew instantly swarmed the ship. The crew onboard the defending ship took up arms and fought back. While the battle was taking place, Shen was still on the helm as he watched the battle unfolded. The sailors quickly surrendered after several other sailors were cut down. After the ship was under there control, they place planks and started to look at the cargo that the ship carried. However, Shen walked aboard to look at those who surrendered, just then a pirate ran up to Shen. "Captain! There is too much cargo to bring back onto the ship!" the pirate explained.

"Then will take this ship as well! Tell half of the crew to stay on this ship to sail it!" Shen ordered. "What about the prisioners?" the pirate asked, "See how many will join. Those who don't, lock them in the brig until I decide what to do with them!" Shen ordered as the orders where carried out. Most of the sailors joined the crew, not wanting to know what was going to happen to them and since they had nothing to lose. "Captain!" shouted the pirate who carried out his orders, "Most of the sailors have joined us and the rest have been put in the brig! What yer next order?" the pirate asked, "We're going to find land where we can make base. Tell the men!" Shen ordered. "Aye Captain! Oi you lot!" The pirate shouted as he told the crew of Shen's decision.

When both ships were ready, they set off looking to find land. Shen was at the helm keeping an eye on the sea as he'd ordered his crew to swabbed the deck, clean the ship and mend the sails as the one at the crow's nest was keeping an eye out for land. Shen was wondering how life at the Ninja Lands was doing as he motioned for the pirate assigned as the helmsman to take over as he went to his cabin.

When Shen enter his cabin, he walked to his table and sat down and pour himself a glass of rum. On the table was his old headbands (Mist and Leaf both with scars in the middle) hanging from a stand. Shen looked at them as he turned his gaze to his old coat, that brought back many memories. Then he looked at his hilt of the Colossal Blade that his master gave him and the handle that was the remains of his old sword that Kisame broke. Shen's cabin however was off limits to his crew, punishment was either death by pistol or death by sword; Shen made that very clear on the first week of sailing as he nearly blow a hole in the pirate's skull that tried to go into his room while his back was turned. He wasn't going to reveal the info to his crew, he down the glass as he went back to remebering the past. Reminiscing was all Shen did in his cabin, thinking of his old life. Shen always thought on how if he didn't join the Akatsuki and wonder what he would of have done after that.

Many questions arose when he thought about that, if he'd stay in Konoha, would he become a Chunin or even Jounin? Would he and Lee have a training bout? And if so how many? What life would be there now that Tsunade was Hokage, and just how his life would be if he made the decision to stay? Suddenly Shen was taken out of his thoughts as he heard "Land ho!!" from the pirate on the crow's nest shout. Shen quickly got out of his chair and walked fastly out.

When Shen walked out he saw land like the watchman indicated, it had tall cliffs from where they could see, but Shen wanted to investigate around the island first around water, then on land. "All hands to ready! Hard to port and prepare to explore!" Shen shouted as his crew srambled. The ships moved closer to the island as they circled the island. First the went closer to the cliff and saw a cave that goes into the cliff with water going into it. The ship sail into the cavern with no fear, well Shen was showing no fear, but most of the crew was, but saw the confidence on their captain's face, so most of them calmed down and show some of the confidence that their captain had.

As they continued into the cavern, it went on like a tunnel and Shen was anxious to get to the end! They manage to not scrape against the wall nor the rocks in the water. They finally got to the end of the tunnel, they entered into a lake and it's shore was big enough for building. "Well gentlemen, I say we found a base. What say ye?" Shen asked and his crew shouted in approval. So then, the ship were anchored as several boats went to shore with supplies. And then that's when they started to build their base which took several months.

* * *

_End Flashack..._

Shen looked up to the skies, "Man, that place was perfect for our base. Hm hm, The bloody EITC hasn't found us and never will." Shen mused as he jump down from the tree and starting walking into the forest, "I guess the entire reason I came here is now out of the question. Maybe the Mizukage? Oh wait...I'm on bad terms with him as well, and Gaara too." Shen mumbled wondering who else he could go to. "I down even know the Rai and Tsuchikage and it could takes years just to talk with them, and they are probably just going to throw me in jail or kill me." Shen continued to mumble to himself.

"Ah to blazes with this country, I don't even know why I tried to warn them of the EITC." Shen grumbled as he got to the road "To blazes with this bloody place, I going back to the sea." Shen thought as he headed for the exit of the village. However, as he passed the gates he was spotted by one of the guards and he left to alert the Hokage.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tsunade's office... "What do you mean you can't find him!?!?!?" Tsunade shouted so loud that everyone in the village could hear her. To say that Tsunade was pissed was an understatement. A S-ranked criminal escaped from a room that had no exit other than the door was guarded by ANBUs. "There was no other exit than the door that you were assigned to guard! How the hell did he escape!?" Tsunade shouted at the ANBUs "We apologize Lord Hokage. We do not know that information." said one of the ANBU. "Well then, tell me what happened before Shen escaped." Tsunade said after calming down. 

"Well then, we were guarding the criminal, the boy with the Nine Tails went in." The ANBU said. "Then your apperentice came in and we heard shouting and then later your apperentice came out dragging the boy behind. Then a few minutes after that there was the explosion." The other ANBU said. _"Naruto!"_ Tsunade thought in her mind, "You're excused." Tsunade said and the ANBUs left in a swirl of leaves. "SHIZUNE!!!" Tsunade shouted and Shizune scramble inside her office.

"Yes, Tsunade?" Shizune asked, "Get me the Rookie 12! I have a mission for them." Tsunade ordered and Shizune left to send messengers for the Rookie 12. About ten minutes later the entire rookie 12 was in her office.

"What do you want Grandma Tsunade!?" Naruto shouted obviously oblivious to Shen's escape, "What is that you got all of us here!?"

"Well funny you should ask, because it just so happens that our little friend, Shen has escaped from his cell!" Tsuade shouted and shocked all of the Rookie 12!

"WH-WHAT!?!?" The entire 12 shouted. "Wasn't he locked up in Maximum security cell!?" Neji shouted.

"Yes, apparently he was able to escape _after _Naruto and Sakura visited his cell." Tsunade said as he then glared at the two, "Care to explain?!" Tsunade snapped as everyone turned there attention to Naruto and Sakura who then started to sweat under the many glares of the people in the room!

"Um, ah, er, erm." both of them studder as they tried to remember what exactly happened. "Well, first I went down there to try get that metal shackle thingy off of me. Then he started telling me what happened to him, as he was blown off a cliff, drifted in the sea and was picked up by a ship, taken to some port and he met some pirate and stole a ship! It was pretty cool! And then he told me he wasn't going to tell me anymore until I gave him his jacket!" Naruto explained and everyone gave him the 'are-you-stupid-look!'

"AND that's when I came into and dragged him out of there before he can do anything else that was stupid!" Sakura added in. Everyone was silent until Sasuke spoke up, "Did you put back the jacket back across the room?" Naruto and Sakura looked at him palely. "You _did _put back the jacket...did you?" Sasuke asked again, but no answer. "Urgh. How did paired you two?" Sasuke grumbled as he covered his face with his hand.

"So if Shen has escaped, the reason you called us is to re-capture Shen?" Neji asked.

"Yes. This is a A-ranked mission. The objective is to re-capture the escaped fugitve Shen Hashigane which was last seen leaving the village not to long ago, eastward. It is my guess he is heading for the ocean. Neji you are in charge of this mission, pick four others to accompany you on this mission, supply up immedialy and leave. I do not need to tell you how important to get Shen back into custody, do I?" Tsunade asked.

"No Lady Hokage!" Everyone responded. "Okay, then Neji pick your teammates now." Tsunade ordered.

Neji thought about his choices for a moment then he decided, "Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto. Let's go, we cannot waste anytime." Neji said. "Alright." Shino replied monotonly as always. "Aw man, What a drag." Shikamaru grumbled as he rubbed his neck. "Hmph, time for some payback." Sasuke said as he stepped forward. "You said it Sasuke! I'll drag Shen back here kicking and screaming if I have to!" Naruto shouted.

"N-Naruto." Hinata spoke out, and Naruto turned to her, "Be-Be careful okay?" Hinata said and Naruto smiled, "Of course I will!" Naruto assured and that made Hinata smile at seeing his confidence.

"You be okay too, alright Sasuke?" Sakura added as she walked up to Sasuke. "Hmph, Of course, who do you think I am? Naruto?" Sasuke said with smirk. Of course Naruto heard that, "Hey what's that's for Sasuke!?" Naruto shouted but Neji intervene, "Stop, we don't have time for this. We have leave now." Neji simply said as Naruto and Sasuke nodded and left the Hokage's room.

* * *

Back With Shen...

Shen walked into the the port he landed in and looked around, there wasn't any good ships to comandeer. "Of course," Shen mumbled "Ah, I guess I'll just hit the taverns for a while." Shen said after he shugged his shoulders and walked off the dock and headed to town. Unknown to everyone including Shen, there was a ship in the far distantance, and on it's flag, the dreaded Skull & Crossbones.

* * *

A/N:Finally I'm done. Sorry for wait, but I cannot type smal talk, I'm battle typer and hopefully the next chapter will be far more easier because there less people to talk and more fightning to do.


End file.
